The Sparkle Of Diamonds
by Alarium
Summary: Diamond's diary- *chap 13 is up!* Di is gonna have one heck of a story to tell now! Read it, you know you wanna! r/r
1. In answer to the invitation

*A/N: This is a story about Diamond. Written in the form of letters and several diary entries. I am certain it will have to be a love story eventually but I would like to avoid Pippin for awhile. (did I just write that?) In my mind, the only way two hobbit maids could possibly marry Merry and Pip would mean having a very tight friends themselves. This is my experiment. It could go horribly wrong...especially without the help of a spellchecker. Come along through the ramblings of my mind if you dare. Reviews are always welcome. In fact, they are manditory ; )  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Dearest Stelly,  
  
  
  
I can not believe that you are to turn thirty-three in two weeks. It is the most exiting news that I  
  
have heard in a long time. I wanted to reply to your invitation in order to let you know that I would be  
  
honored to attend your party. I am sure it will be a magnificent affair! I have to admit that I am simply  
  
turning colour with jelousy. I have to wait another ten years for my party...not to mention all of the  
  
attention those lads will be lavishing upon you. You will have your pick, you know. All that I ask is that  
  
you save a dashing one for me. I will see you as soon as my family arrives into Hobbiton which should be  
  
in about three days from the time you get this letter. I am dying with anticipation for a good chat session  
  
with you. Give my love to your family, except for Fatty. Give him a good pinch for me, as I am quite certain  
  
that he deserves it for something.  
  
  
  
Much Love,  
  
  
  
Di 


	2. Dearest diary

*a/n: sorry, slow going I know. I forgot to put the disclaimer. I am sure that you can guess from my lack of writing skills that I have nothing to do with Tolkien's works. I own nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
I thought we would never leave Long Cleeve! I have been waiting for so long to see the Bolgers again.  
  
Estella has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. I do believe that the last time I was in  
  
Hobbiton it was for her birthday last year. Of course this year she will be of age and her coming out party  
  
will be marvelous. I know her mum will want simply the best of everything since Stelly has always been a bit  
  
spoiled. I can picture her now all dolled up in a brightly colored frock with dainty ribbon trim and her honey  
  
blonde curls tied up in a matching ribbon. I suppose I'm not one to talk since I made sure to pack my best  
  
dress and there are many cordinating ribbons in my bag. It is going to be a long ride with all the thoughts  
  
of what awaits at the end of this trip. I suppose I should close my eyes and try to rest so that the time will  
  
pass abit. It is such a beautiful day for a carrige ride. The wind keeps softly blowing stray auburn curls into  
  
my eyes. I can smell the honeysuckle that lies on the roadside. I love the smell of the honeysuckle. If it  
  
weren't for what lies ahead I would simply park myself on the side of the rode and see how many tiny drops  
  
of the sweet necter I can swallow before I fell asleep. Alas, I have more important things to do and see  
  
before this day is through. I suppose I should stop writing for now. Papa has just said we will be stopping  
  
for a short afternoon tea and then continuing on the road. I am sure that I will have plenty of time to write  
  
later if anything interesting should arise. Time passes to slowly. Will continue on soon.  
  
- Di 


	3. I can't wait to tell you

*a/n: sorry the chapters are so short. As this developes the will get longer...i hope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dearest Diary  
  
  
  
I just had to sneak away and jot down what has happened! We arrived at the Bolger house sometime after  
  
second breakfast. Stelly was simply bubbling. You would have thought that today was the party. She was  
  
dressed pretty much how I had expected her to be and I was feeling a bit drab in my travling clothes so she  
  
took me into her room and I got to pick out one of her nicer frocks to wear into town. It seems that Fatty  
  
had urgent business up at Bag End with his friends so he agreed to walk the two of us to the marketsquare  
  
so we could pick up a few gifts that she still needed to get. It wasn't long until there was a hand rapping at  
  
the door with Folco Boffins attached to it. Folco is one of the few hobbits that the Bolgers associate with  
  
that i know since most of Stelly's and my friendship developes through letters and the many trips her father  
  
makes to help my father with his business since she usually accompanies him on the trip. She always had  
  
so many wonderful tales of far off places that she had heard and she seemed to take great pleasure from  
  
telling them all to me. When I was young ,much younger than I am now, we would sit under the huge apple  
  
tree that stood outside of my door and talk for hours about her stories or what we wanted out of life.  
  
Which, looking back on it now, I'm sure our age difference was the cause of all the laughter on her end.  
  
How was I supposed to know at the tender age of eight that it would not be appropriate for a lass to be a  
  
great explorer. Anyways, we have gotten to know each others inner workings pretty well over the years but  
  
I only get the opportunity to travel to visit her on special occasions for a few days at a time so meeting her  
  
other friends has been a task that I have been deprived of. I know her family pretty well, Fatty in particular.  
  
He is the most kind-hearted lad you would ever hope to meet. I do believe that if you asked him to do  
  
something that he would agree to it and then think it over in his mind. He also has a knack for getting into  
  
trouble. Stelly told me about the time that he and his friends decided to go fishing down at the banks, which  
  
I think is craziness anyways, and took Folco's mum's apron as a net. They got in so much trouble that Fatty  
  
had vowed never to fish again. My mum said that water only leads to trouble anyhow so he is much better  
  
off. Folco, whom I assume is Fatty's closest friend since he always seems to be around, swore up and  
  
down that they had nothing to do with the decision about the apron. He said that a fool by the name of  
  
Brandybuck convinced them that nothing could possibly happen to it. I pointed out that they should have  
  
realized the smell of fish alone would be enough to ruin it. This always left the lads speechless and Stelly  
  
and me in tears from laughing so hard. I have decided that I will have to meet this Brandybuck who seems  
  
so daft on one of my visits. Anyways, I am off the point and there are many more sordid details that I must  
  
describe before I have to go. Folco was at the door looking in a hurry much like he always looks when I see  
  
him. He is a nice looking lad if I do say so myself and even though he is a bit older than me I hope to get  
  
the chance to dance with him and the party. He looked at me, smiled, and told me how good it was to see me  
  
again. He even said that I was growing into a beautiful young lass. I think I should take that as a  
  
compliment. I'll have to ask Stelly about that one later. I just can't believe he spoke to me. He rarely says  
  
anything to me. Usually he just complains that we are Fatty's shadows. Fatty has no idea as to why we tag  
  
along so often. This time though, he spoke to me. I couldn't help but to get a look at his handsome eyes  
  
though. He has the most wonderful blue eyes with just a few specks of yellow in them and they seem to  
  
smile. He is, well, perfect. I guess as perfect as lads get anyways. I know Stelly feels the same way too.  
  
We have dedicated much of our time together ,when we get it, talking about him.  
  
Its time for me to go. I will write more later.  
  
  
  
- Di 


	4. A day in town

a/n: well if anyone is even reading this i just want to let you know that it does pick up i just have to lay a little ground work. feel free to tell me it stinks. my feelings won't be hurt. I have a few more chaps written so i'll keep going if you would be so kind as to review. good or bad. i'll take what i can get. keep in mind that this is written from the view point of a young diamond as entries in her journal. if it sounds like the meaningless ramble of a teenage (or tweenager in hobbit years) it is ment to. hopefully as it develops her entries will get a little more serious. this story is set in the spring of 3018. (yes i know that means certain hobbits are leaving the shire very soon but thats what makes life interesting.) sorry to take up so much time with notes but i will post again very soon.  
  
-al  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
It was a lovely day in town. The people are so friendly and there are so many things to do and see! Not like  
  
in Long Cleeve where you are lucky if you see more than five people a day. Back home we have a very small  
  
marketsquare that has about five shops, including papa's. There are so many different kinds of shops here  
  
and it seems to be a nice change from the few farmer's fruit and vegitable stands. Pap's shop is the only  
  
general store for miles around home but after today I realized just how small even that is. It has been too  
  
long since I have been in such a large and bustling place. I am quite certain that I caught Stelly laughing at  
  
the wide-eyed expression on my face more than once. I tried very hard to hide my unsophisticated side, but  
  
it wasn't easy. Fatty and Folco payed very little attention, and for that I am very thankful. As a matter of  
  
fact they paid very little to Stell and me at all. All they seemed to do is walk at quite a quick pace and  
  
whisper back and forth. Thats the trouble with lads. They have no respect for good company. Since they  
  
were not making very interesting traviling companions, we decided to ditch them. Stelly and I devised some  
  
excuse about needing a bit of time to ourselves and it seemed to work. In fact, a bit too well since they  
  
never managed more than a nod in our direction and kept walking. I suppose they headed up to Bag End  
  
since that was the only thing that Fatty seemed to talk to us about. He mentioned something about how  
  
withdrawn that Baggins fellow has been lately and talked of visiting him. Frodo, I think, was his name. I've  
  
never met him that I can recall but I do believe he is related to the Bolgers somehow. Stelly says that the  
  
lads are quite fond of him and tend to visit him regularly but that he is on odd one of sorts. She says that he  
  
can't be all there if he just wants to hide in that hole of his. the winter was so harsh this year that now that  
  
spring is here I couldn't imagine hiding either. Maybe he is mad.  
  
-Di 


	5. Good news!

*a/n: sorry so short [although who writes a novel for each journal entry? ;) ] I have alot more written that I just need to post...so plz review cause it speeds me along.  
  
-al  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
Stelly has had a brilliant idea! It seemed to come out of nowhere, but it makes perfect sense. Well, it does  
  
to me anyways. Her eyes positivly lit up when she told me about it. She spoke so fast that at first I didn't  
  
understand what she was getting at, but once she calmed down a bit she gave me the marvelous news.  
  
Stelly is getting her own place! I don't believe that her mum was to keen on the idea at first. Something  
  
about it not seeming proper for a young lass to live on her own alone. Her papa, on the other hand, has  
  
always been a bit unconventional and told her it would be fine with him as long as she wasn't alone. That's  
  
where it gets interesting. Stell asked me to move in with her! My folks were not half as thrilled as I was  
  
saying that I wasn't even of age yet. I didn't know what to do, part of me just wanted to start crying right  
  
there. I felt the lump in my throat building up and I tried to argue in my very best attempt at sounding  
  
grown but it just seemed like whining. I thought for a moment that it would be a hopeless battle until Mr.  
  
Bolger spoke on my behalf and assured my folks that this would open many opportunities for me. He  
  
clenched the deal by adding that he would purchase the home as well as furnish it. Truth to be told, I do  
  
believe his thoughts were more leaning to the time when Stell and I would marry and there would be a house  
  
standing empty just begging to be filled with a over-aged homebody by the name of Fatty.  
  
If all goes according to plans, I won't be going back to Long Cleeve. Mr. Bolger, whom never puts anything  
  
off for long, is looking for places as I write this. I believe he means to have us move shortly after Stelly's  
  
party, which is in two days!  
  
-Di 


	6. just a note

*a/n sorry just a few more short chapters and then they start getting a bit longer. plz review and feel free to leave suggestions.  
  
  
  
-al  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw the hole today. It is simply beautiful. I can't wait to settle in. There are still a few finishing touches  
  
that need to be addressed before we move in but it is all so very exciting it will be hard to wait. It seems to  
  
be happening so fast. I'll write more about our hole after we get moved in. Stelly and I thought of naming it  
  
since all the great homes in the shire seem to have proper names, but we haven't been able to think of one.  
  
It is relativly new, so I do believe we will be the first to ever live in it. More on that situation as it developes.  
  
Tonight is Stelly's party and I for one can not wait. I have been waiting for weeks now to dance. I consider  
  
myself to be quite an excellent dancer. Of course it helps to have a handsome partner as well. Hopefully I  
  
will meet many new friends and neighbors tonight. Not to mention future prospects of suitable beaus.  
  
-Di 


	7. A disapointment

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
Well the party came and went. If it wasn't for the fact that I will soon be embarking upon a new life in a  
  
new town I would be compleatly disappointed. I am happy for Estella though. She seemed to fair a bit  
  
better than I did when it came to attracting the lads. Alright she did a lot better. They seemed to line up for  
  
the chance to court her. I was simply amazed at the amount she had asking for a dance before the music  
  
even started. It was a splendid gala as a whole and I guess I should just admit that I am insanely jealous of  
  
her right now. I can understand it though. Stell is beautiful. I could only wish to have half of her looks. I  
  
seem to be more of the lass next door type, I suppose. She tells me not to worry about it. I am still young,  
  
she says, and I have plenty of time to bloom into my full potential. Still I wish I could bloom into her  
  
potential. Nonetheless, I can see what they see in her. I just hope living with her helps me to pick up some  
  
of her secrets. I do believe she favored this one fellow quite a bit. I think he is a good friend of Fatty's since  
  
I saw them having quite the jolly conversation earlier. He asked her to dance early in the evening and she  
  
was with him for so long that he seemed to compleatly forget about his other companions that he was with.  
  
One Lad, sadly enough the only lad at the party that seemed to pay any attention to me at all, seemed a bit  
  
put out at the thought of his friend's growing fancy towards Stelly. He didn't have much of a problem in  
  
taking out his frustrations on his mug of drink and my ears. As if I was pleased to sit back and watch my  
  
friend ignore me for his. I spent most of my evening listening to this disgruntled lad verbally assault Stell  
  
until I could take it no longer. I simply rose and explained that I didn't appreciate the tone he took  
  
concerning our guest of honor since after all it was her party and that I hoped it was his ale talking for which  
  
I figured he would pay for dearly come morning. He seemed to be taken aback by my outburst but he never  
  
got much of a chance to argue since by this time Stell and her beau had come over to investigate my raised  
  
voice. When the lad started to say something to his defense, her beau stopped him short by saying  
  
something to the tune of "now cousin, I haven't the mind to comprehend any mischief that you have  
  
displayed to Miss Bolger's dearest friend, but I am most certain that you should appologize." (it was by far  
  
one of the best jobs at putting someone in thier place that I have ever seen) I saw the younger of the two  
  
try to argue once more but he only managed to squeek out "But Merry" before Stelly's beau delivered him a  
  
stern look that ment business. I think that pest of a lad new he was done for and he offered a pitiful "sorry"  
  
that he half mumbled. Estella's lad seemed satisfied though, even if I was not, and said "Good. Now that  
  
thats over, allow us the privilage to walk you two beauties home." I saw Stell light up and agree at once but  
  
the mere thought of that rude lad trying to make conversation with me while the other two made eyes at one  
  
another was more than I could take. I simply thanked them both, though I doubt this "cousin" had little to  
  
be thanked for, and denied the offer. I told Stelly I would talk with her later, wished them all a good night  
  
and I left. Not even one dance. Oh well, better luck next time.  
  
  
  
-Di 


	8. Sorry its been awhile

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
  
  
Well its been several days since the party and I am feeling a bit guilty that I have not taken the time to write  
  
more recently. It has been a very busy time for me though. We moved into our new home the morning after  
  
the party, much to the dismay of my mum. I suppose she never let the thought of her only child moving  
  
away from home become a reality until it was too late. For the first few nights it was very quiet, not at all  
  
what I had expected. I think a lot of that had to do with the fact that Merry Brandybuck, Stell's beau from  
  
her party, came to call for her quite often. I was left alone on most days so I feel as if I came to know my  
  
new home fairly well. All in all, our hole is lovely. It has that same feeling of comfort of my old one with the  
  
small exception that I now have to do everything for myself instead of having mum do it for me. It is a large  
  
and roomy hole which makes it all the more still when you are sitting in it alone. This is the reason that I  
  
discovered the small garden that lies outside. It is full of color and smells absolutely wonderful. Behind us  
  
there is a small stream flowing which at first I had no use for it. In fact, I protested it for a while. However, I  
  
discovered my favorite spot, which incidently is where I am right now. There is a small dock that extends  
  
over the water a bit. I was told that this was once a popular place to fish. Its such a peaceful spot that no  
  
matter how alone or upset I feel I simply come out here and all is forgotten. Which brings me back to my  
  
first point. Merry Brandybuck. The first of several reasons that I needed an escape anyways. I went for  
  
days believing that he was trying to steal my friend away from me. I hardly saw her, not even for meals. He  
  
would show up on our doorstep sometime around breakfast and they would leave hand in hand, smiling as  
  
they went. I very nearly cried on several occasions. I really couldn't blame her though. Had it been me I  
  
think I would have done the same. After all Merry is an attractive lad from a good family and he shows  
  
intrest no less. He has a look about him. There is a slightly dangerous gleam in his sparkling blue eyes that  
  
makes you wonder what he has been up to, and when he laughs I dare say that any in the room laughs with  
  
him. He is just the sort I would have choosen for Stelly myself. He compliments her shy and meek nature.  
  
However, it doesn't matter who it is, it is no fun being left out. Especially when you only know a handful of  
  
folks in town. I guess she noticed the mood I was in because Stell asked me what the matter was the other  
  
day. I told her most of what I have just confessed on paper. She hugged me and said something along the  
  
lines of "You should have told me that this was bothering you." ( I thought this statement a bit odd since I  
  
just had.) After that I thought she would stay home a bit more, but sure enough around time for tea the next  
  
day there was an all to familiar knock on the door. To my horror, I now had two problems to deal with. I not  
  
only have to deal with Merry but now he had brought his insulting cousin along. I must have looked  
  
compleatly shocked because I felt Stell's hand grasp my shoulder and the overly excited look on her face  
  
told me that I most definately was not going to sit at home alone on this day. I tried to explain to her in a  
  
hushed voice that I barely knew Merry and I most certainly didn't, nor wanted, to know his cousin. She  
  
took me aside and said "Now Diamond, you musn't be closed off to meeting new faces." I couldn't help to  
  
think that this wasn't a new face, It was the same old face of the lad that had nearly annoyed me to the point  
  
of decking him at the party. Merry realized I guess that I was having a bit of difficulties at the odd  
  
arrangement. He elbowed the other, who let out a yelp and then turned his frown into a scowl. He muttered  
  
something that, I think, was hello. Stell now had a worried look and she seemed to be searching for help  
  
from Merry, but he only shrugged helplessly. Stelly, always the peacekeeper, smiled politely and said,  
  
"Diamond, I would like you to formally meet Peregrin Took. I felt my stomach churn abit hoping that I  
  
wasn't any relation to such a crude lad. He rolled his eyes abit and added, "Pippin, if you please." I nodded  
  
and something wicked in me went off when I said, "An honor I'm sure, Peregrin." I guess my snide tone was  
  
too noticable since I felt Stell pinch me on my arm. Merry, looking quite relieved, said something to the  
  
extent of our leaving before it gets any later. Since then we have taken regular walks on a daily basis around  
  
town. Pippin and I, or Peregrin as I prefer to call him when he is around since he squirms so, have been civil  
  
to one another. We have managed to strike up a few conversations, mostly arguements, since we are  
  
usually left to each others company while Merry and Stelly go off to make eyes at one another. Rarely do  
  
the two of us agree, except on one thing, we were somehow forced into playing the role of chapperone and  
  
are being held in that position against our will. Will write more as it developes.  
  
  
  
-Di 


	9. An ache in the night

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
I couldn't sleep. I feel horrible for what I did today. I'm sitting here in my spot on the dock trying to make  
  
this feeling go away but it doesn't seem to be working. Tonight it just seems cold and empty. I guess I  
  
should explain. Yesterday seemed like a good day and for the most part it was. Perfect for a picnic, we  
  
thought. So the four of us decided to take our luncheon at the banks of the waters. I have recently  
  
discovered my talents in the kitchen. Not to say that my mum didn't show me the way around a pantry  
  
when I was younger, she did, I just never had to use them much. Stell and I set to work making the most  
  
delicious luncheon we could muster. It all seemed grand when we arrived at the spot that the lads had  
  
chosen. Merry decided, however, to show Stelly something a bit closer to the water so I was left to defend  
  
our meal from the clutches of a very impatient Pippin. He tried his best to make up every reason that might  
  
be mistaken for rational thought, but I shall always be one step ahead of him for as long as I must. Well  
  
after what seemed like a lifetime of arguing with the stubborn lad, he rolled over onto his back and stared up  
  
at the sky. "I give up" he exclaimed much to my happiness since this was indeed my victory. Then, for the  
  
first time since I met him, he smiled at me. He almost seemed to be pleasant. It was hard to tell what he was  
  
thinking after that since he had grown very quite and looked a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to change the  
  
subject. I asked about our two companions, realizing that they had been gone much longer than expected.  
  
We decided to find them and as we reached the bank we saw it. The kiss. I am sure my face had the same  
  
horrified look as Pippin's. I could tell he was about to shout something at them, which I am certain would  
  
have been rude and ill-thought, had I not clasped my hand over his mouth. It took a while to calm him down  
  
but I managed to coax him away from our hiding place and back to the picnic area. He began to ramble on  
  
about "Merry not behaving very Merry-like" and "trying to grow up and leave him behind" At the latter, I  
  
thought for a moment of pointing out the fact that Merry was grown and, since Pippin was a bit younger  
  
than Merry, he would always be behind. I decided that this was not the time to quarrel. I did tell him that I  
  
liked this turn of events no more than he, since it ment that the two of us would have to spend more time  
  
together. That is when things went wrong. We decided to ruin Merry and Estella's relationship. Pippin  
  
said that he would convince Merry to take time to drop in at Bag End since Frodo had been acting queer  
  
lately anyways. After that was done he was to meet me on my dock to discuss further action. I do want  
  
Stell back for myself and it would be nice to be rid of that excuse of a lad. At the risk of what though?  
  
Perhaps those two are ment to be together. Who am I to interfere? I can not speak for the Tooks of  
  
Tuckborough, but we North-Tooks have more respect for a hobbit's affairs. I don't think I can go through  
  
with this. I will just have to explain my convictions to Pippin tomorrow. I know better than to act so harsh,  
  
even if it seems necessary at the time. Stelly and Merry deserve better friends than the likes of us. I should  
  
have never agreed to help that lad.  
  
  
  
-Di 


	10. Waiting

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
I'm sitting here waiting on Pippin. I assume he is tied up with something since he was supposed to meet me  
  
here several hours ago. Else, he found his way into some fool errand. I only hope he hasn't done anything  
  
rash until I speak my mind with him. I had difficulties looking Stelly in the eyes this morning. I wish that lad  
  
would hurry on his way so I can rid myself of this guilt I'm carrying. I have planned out every thing that I  
  
feel is necessary to say in order to explain my sudden change of heart. I do hope he isn't angry, once I tell  
  
him. Then again, what does it matter what he thinks. I will be free of this horrible feeling inside and rid of  
  
his insane opinions and irrational arguements.  
  
  
  
- Di  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*A/N*: Sorry this chap is so short. Just setting the stage for more to come. I hope you are enjoying this. I am having alot of fun writing it. I know its not the best but if any have ever kept a journal they know that it often is a bunch of rambling that they look back on at some point in the future and say "Did I really write that?!!?"  
  
plz feel free to tel me what you think. Its that little button on the bottom. When you click it magical things can happen!!!! Don't believe me? Try it!!!!!  
  
-AL 


	11. The letter

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
  
  
He never came! I must admit part of me was relieved, but another was burning with rage. How dare he leave  
  
me sitting out there waiting on him for hours. This morning when I went out to give the flowers a healthy  
  
drink, I felt the cool breeze flow through my hair and it seemed to calm my nerves. I figured I would go back  
  
down to the docks and write a bit which, obviously, is what I did. That is when I found the letter. It was  
  
sealed up with only my name printed on the front of the ordinary envelope. I really had no idea who it could  
  
be from since it hadn't come through the post service. I was compleatly shocked once I read it. This is what  
  
it says:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond,  
  
If you are reading this then I suppose you are not as angry at me as I thought you might be since, if you were, you would have thrown this letter away the moment you figured out it was from me. I'm going to take a chance and continue writing with the hopes that this is not in vain as, if you haven't figured, this is not a past time that I often indulge in. I would like to express my most sincere apologies for not having the courage to meet you face to face earlier today. My cousin Frodo truly was in a bad way and needed a touch of cheer today. However that is no excuse since he is also kin to Merry, and could have easily been tended to by him as well. I was afraid to come, if you want to know the truth. I didn't want to disappoint you. I have a bad feeling about our discussed plan of action concerning our closest friends. Please forgive my foolish mind and its inability to stick to chosen decisions. I do think Merry and Estella are going to want more time alone given the current situation. This will mean the two of us will be left with much more time on our hands to argue about everything under the sky. I know this is not what either of us had planned, but I guess that is what we are left with if we do not wish to spend the time alone. This got me to thinking. It could be much worse. I could think of many others that I would cringe at the thought of talking with. With that said, I would like to add that I do look forward to talking with you since, after all, you are an intelligent lass that this fool could learn a great deal from. Please accept my apologies and my truce.  
  
Yours Respectfully,  
  
Pippin Took  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am truly amazed. For all of his faults that I can find whenever he opens his mouth, I never would have  
  
thought him capable of so elegantly expressing himself on paper. In fact, I wouldn't have given him credit  
  
enough to be able to write his name, let alone make me get all misty eyed. I wonder if I misjudged him. This  
  
had better not be one of his silly pranks that he is so proud of. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give him the  
  
benefit of the doubt and try to get to know him better. Like he said, we are kind of stuck with each other for  
  
the time being. I can't help but wonder. What now? Do I go in search of him or will he look for me? I think  
  
that the best course of action is none. Let's see where this is going.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Di 


	12. The folks you run into when you're think...

Dearest Diary,  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it didn't take too long to figure out a way to accept Pippin's truce. I was heading towards the market to  
  
pick up some odds and ends for a pie I was planning to make for a little dinner party Stell thought of having.  
  
I wasn't half way there when who should I see coming down the lane but Pippin. He had his head down,  
  
hands in his trouser pockets, and he was kicking at the ground with his feet. I ran over to him and asked  
  
if anything was the matter. He looked up at me letting a forced smile across his face and said, "No, Merry  
  
has had a lot on his mind latley and he shared a bit with me is all." I asked if Merry was alright and he  
  
assured me that Merry was fine but he may not make it for the supper we had planned. "Oh" was about the  
  
only response I could manage. I had spent most of my morning preparing tonight's menu and I was a tad  
  
disappointed at this news. Pippin assured me not to worry by saying that Merry was trying to find  
  
someone to keep an eye out for Frodo. He added that last bit probably due to my inability to hide my  
  
emotions very well. I quickly offered up Fatty and Folco's names since I knew that they were also close  
  
friends of Frodo and slightly because I was still very bitter about neither one of them asking me to dance all  
  
those weeks back. Pippin chuckled a little, although I didn't see anything funny about it. It made me  
  
wonder if he knew my motive was revenge. He explained through his new, overly amused, attitude that he  
  
thought that Frodo's gardner, Samwise, might look out for him. At this I thought it best to suggest a  
  
packed supper that Stelly could take to Merry once he was relieved of his turn at watch, thus giving the  
  
couple a chance for some privacy. He seemed to think this was wonderful idea. I wasn't sure what else to  
  
say at that point. I was hoping he would make mention of the letter but he acted like he knew nothing of it.  
  
I started to think that maybe this was a joke. However, Pippin is the sort that would love a chance to gain as  
  
much credit as he possibly could from a good trick. It was strangely quiet for several minutes. He had even  
  
gone back to staring at the ground, letting a mess of brown curls fall carelessly into his eyes. Someone had  
  
to say something. So I took a deep breath and asked him if he would still care to join me for supper. He  
  
looked up quickly, brushing his hair out of his face and smiled. "I would enjoy that." was all that he said  
  
and he went on his way. Of course he would, he had not turned food down at any point in time that I had  
  
noticed. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Di 


	13. What to do now

A/N* I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have several chapters written but I get so lazy with the typing. Hope you all are enjoying this. plz review and tell me what you think. I'll post more soon.  
  
-al ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Dearest Diary,  
  
Supper went amazingly well. Stell left to meet Merry around late afternoon so I had pleanty of time to get  
  
things ready. The thoughts in my mind were saying that this is the perfect time to make amends for treating  
  
the lad so unfairly for the last few months. He arrived a few minutes late. This is a habit that I have grown  
  
used to. Pippin seems to have a knack for getting sidetracked. I'm not certain if he even realizes that he  
  
does it. he manages to show up a little later than planned just smiling. I don't know whether to scold him  
  
for his tardiness or laugh at the innocent look he has on his face when I open the door.  
  
The meal was fairly uneventful. It was great don't get me wrong, but it didn't compare to what came later.  
  
After dinner he helped me clean up the dishes telling me his mum would faint if she saw him helping out in  
  
the kitchen. He said that the most help he is at his home is as taste tester. He went on about how hard it is  
  
to be the only son in a family full of duaghters. "I don't want to count the amount of times that Pimpernel  
  
has stuffed me into one of Pearl's frocks" He said with a chuckle as he fondly reminised of the days he spent  
  
growing up with his older sisters at Great Smials. After the kitchen was clean, we moved outside and slowly  
  
walked to the dock. It was such a still and peaceful night, so quiet that you could hear the sound of the  
  
crickets chirping and frogs bellowing. The stars were out and I couldn't help but think that if I were alone  
  
right now I would be sitting out here writing in my diary. I asked Pippin to tell me more about his family and  
  
he began to ramble on about them in all sorts of ways. Many tales of his papa, the Thain, getting so  
  
frustrated with Pip's antics that he often sends him to Hobbiton to stay at Bagend or to Buckland to be with  
  
his Aunt and Uncle. He tried to tell all the humorous sides of this arrangement but it was plain to see that it  
  
bothered him. To feel like a pest in your own home. I couldn't help but to fell bad for him. I asked him if  
  
that is why he was here right now and he admitted to me that it was but he had been sent to Buckland this  
  
time. It was Merry's idea to come to Hobbiton from there. "Besides," he added, "I wouldn't miss a chance  
  
at some good ale and a bit of gossip at the Green Dragon." I couldn't help laughing at his comment but I  
  
started to wonder if he was hiding something. "Do you miss the Smials?" I asked him. He confided in me  
  
that he did, so I told him about how much I missed my family and the store in Long Cleeve. I must have  
  
rambled on forever but he broke my train of thought when he kept looking from me to the sky and back to  
  
me. It was a bit distracting. When I could stand it no longer I asked him what he was doing.  
  
"Comparing" he said.  
  
"Comparing what?"  
  
Then he said the most beautiful thing that I think anyone has ever said to me."Comparing the sparkle of the  
  
stars to the sparkle of your eyes. " He smiled, looking abit proud for making me blush I am sure. He was  
  
staring into my eyes even more deep than before when he told me that "there is no comparison, your sparkle  
  
shines brighter than them all. I see why you got your name, a sparkling Diamond." With that he reached  
  
out and touched my face so lightly that I could barely feel it except that I noticed that his hands were  
  
trembling a bit. We were so close to each other at that moment. I couldn't help but to stare into his eyes.  
  
They are a greyish green with a bit of gold flecks in them, why had I never noticed that before? They  
  
reminded me a bit of the waters off the edge of the dock when the sunlight is reflecting off of it. He moved  
  
in even closer if that is at all possible and I noticed the faint hint of freckles that were splashed across his  
  
nose that must have also escaped my attention before. I know I must have been leaning in to him also, but I  
  
felt so numb and so alive all at the same time. It felt like I was moving through a dream. I could feel his  
  
warm breath on my lips and the look in his eyes grew so intent. The next thing I knew, I was closing my  
  
eyes and he kissed me.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
It was so slow and so gentle, not at all like his slightly anxious personality that he shows on a daily basis.  
  
Almost as if he hides this inner creature that moves with such grace. At that moment I wanted to know  
  
more about him and find out why he hides himself like this. I returned his kiss with my own that held so  
  
many unexplained feelings that I never knew were there. I never wanted it to stop. It seemed to last forever  
  
and then again, it passed too quickly. We pulled back a bit and he ran his fingers through my hair. He  
  
looked at me for a minute, like he had forgotten his place in the world and said "I'm sorry, I should go." I  
  
didn't know what to say, I just sat like a fool. I couldn't think straight. Had I done something wrong? He  
  
left, and I did nothing but sit there. I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes so I decided to write all  
  
this down before I forgot any of it. I see now how silly that is because I know I will never forget this night  
  
as long as I live. I wish I knew what he is thinking. I wish I knew anything. I don't know what to think  
  
anymore.  
  
  
  
-Di 


End file.
